Twenty Truths About The Naruto Cast
by TheNarator
Summary: A collection of Twenty Truths style oneshots. I read a few and decided to try one, so this is the result. I did Naruto first, cause he's my favorite character. I will do adults later but Konoha 12 and Sand Sibs come first. REVIEW!
1. Naruto

**Author's Note:** Hey, its me again, devoted2charmed. I read a few fics like this and I wanted to try it,so here goes.

Twenty Truths About Naruto

1. Naruto considered suicide three times during his life. Once was when he first started at the academy. After spending an entire day getting icy stares from every kid in the whole damn building, he went home and held the kunai above his heart for almost an hour. In the end he didn't do it only because he was too scared. The second time was after he first failed the graduation exam. He was petrified that he would never become a ninja. It was on that day, when he put the kunai back in his pouch, that he resolved never to give up, on life or anything else. The third time was when he watched Hinata fall to the ground, apparently dead. He had known, resuming his battle with Pein, that if he couldn't kill the man who'd killed Jiraiya and now Hinata, he'd die trying.

2. Back when they'd been in the academy together, Naruto had, after seeing her blush when he came near, considered that Hinata might have feelings for him. He had dismissed the idea, mainly because no one had ever cared about him before and he had no reason to think the first person to do so would be this strange creepy girl with more family than he would have known what to do with.

3. The first time he'd called Tsunade "Granny Tsunade" it had been to prove that he knew she was older than she appeared. By the time he wore the First Hokage's necklace, it was because he saw her as the mother figure he'd never had.

4. There was a time in Naruto's life when he lived only for Sakura Haruno. No one had cared for him, as far as he knew, but he did know that he cared for her, and that was part of what made him put the kunai away the first two times. Over the years, many men would tell Sakura that she was worth dying for, but Naruto always felt that he'd given her a greater compliment. Indirectly, he'd told her she was worth living for.

5. The time Tsunade had kissed his forehead was the first time anyone had ever given him a physical token of affection. He'd never been kissed before, never been hugged or even patted on the head. It was the first time he'd ever felt that someone cared for him so much they could not communicate their love for him with words. It surprised him, but it also touched him. He'd never forgotten it.

6. The irony that he has spent most of his ninja career trying to keep a promise he called "the promise of a lifetime" is not lost on him. In fact some nights he wished he'd never made the stupid promise in the first place, and just said "I'll try" or something, or just left without saying anything at all. Then he'd feel terrible for thinking such things and force himself to think of what Sakura would say.

7. When Naruto made his promise to Itachi to protect both Sasuke and Konoha, he had every intention of keeping both promises. Now that the two forces are at odds, he is trying his best to protect both. However, if it comes down to it, he knows which one he will protect and which one he will sacrifice.

8. For all the times Sakura has punched him, he has never once struck her, neither in retaliation nor sparring nor in a match of any kind. He never has and never will lay a hand on her in anger. If he struck Sakura, he would never be able to forgive himself.

9. The day Lee met Sakura and immediately asked her out, Naruto secretly envied his courage. To this day, he still does.

10. Naruto liked Hinata's hair better when it was short. It set her apart from the rest of her clan. He liked that.

11. Naruto has never forgotten the beautiful girl he saw at the waterfall. He did not know who she was, but he really didn't care. He knew that if he ever saw her again he would immediately tell her he was in love with her. He wasn't entirely sure if that was true, but he knew that if he ever saw her again, he wouldn't let her run off a second time.

12. When Sakura had stood there, crying her eyes out, and begged him to bring Sasuke back, his heart had broken almost in two. But he'd made the promise that would forever change the course of his life anyway. It was then that he'd understood he would do anything for Sakura, even if it meant making himself miserable. Before or since, he'd never been able to deny her anything. He knew one day she would be the death of him. He did it anyway.

13. When he'd been young, the thought had once crossed Naruto's mind that he and the Fourth Hokage looked a lot alike. He had dismissed the idea that they might be related, though. How on earth could he be related to someone so important, when he himself was nobody at all?

14. During their travels, Naruto had once thought about starting to call Jiraiya "sensei." Then he'd caught Jiraiya peeping on a bunch of women in a bathhouse, and decided he'd sooner call Gamatatsu "sensei."

15. Naruto sometimes wondered that if Iruka was his foster father, Sasuke was his foster brother, and Tsunade was his foster grandmother, what did that make Kakashi? The closest he'd ever come to assigning him a relation was an uncle. That didn't seem to fit either, though, so he decided just to stick with "sensei."

16. Naruto sometimes wished Konohamaru was his younger brother. No special reason. He just did.

17. Sometime between Hinata's fight with Neji and his own, Naruto had realized that the fight would not merely be about avenging Hinata's injuries. He realized that Neji was suffering, and had wanted to help him. Sometime between his fight with Neji and his fight with Gaara, he'd realized the same was true of Gaara. He felt, deep down, that the greatest victory he'd won that day, was that he'd achieved both of those goals.

18. When Jiraiya had told him in the midst of his rasengan training that the sannin had not signed on to be his father, Naruto was more hurt by that statement than every deliberately hurtful thing any other villager, including Sasuke, had ever said to him. When Jiraiya had brought him the treat from the festival, he'd felt better than he had in years. Iruka would always hold a special place in his heart as his father figure, but that begged the same question about Jiraiya that he often wondered about Kakashi. What was the Toad Sage to him, anyway?

19. Ever since he met Gaara, every time Naruto heard a voice he could not place, he panicked just a bit inside. Since that day he has had the terrible fear of hearing the Kyuubi's voice inside his head. He knew he would go quite insane if he had to deal with the nine-tails' conscious mind trying to invade his own. He's afraid of what he would do.

20. Naruto had only ever gone hungry twice. That was how he learned to horde food, and of course to save money for emergencies. Both times someone in the beauracracy of the Hokage Tower thought it would be a good joke to see if they could starve the rotten nine tails brat to death by mucking something up so he didn't get his allowance. This happend six times total, but only twice before Naruto learned to deal with it. The first two times had been steal or starve, and he had known what it was to cradle a cup of packaged dried ramen to his chest like it was his own child. He'd paid the store back in secret later, but he'd still felt bad about it at the time.


	2. Hinata

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I originally intended this to be a oneshot, but then I got inspired to write one for Hinata and I figured I'd just put it on the same story. I might do more after this one, idk. Reviews are always a good form of encouragement though!

Twenty Truths About Hinata

1. Hinata had indeed, at one point, been jealous of Neji. It hadn't been because of his strong inheritance of the byakugan. It hadn't been because of his natural talent. It hadn't been because of his great mastery of upper level Hyuuga head family techniques. It had been because he had always been Hiashi's favorite.

2. Hinata had never been jealous, bitter, hateful, mean-spirited or desirous of any ill will towards her younger sister. She had only ever pitied her. She wasn't exactly sure why she pitied Hanabi, but she knew, somehow, by instinct, that the child was to be pitied.

3. Hinata used to wonder how she could envy one relative for gaining Hiashi's attention, and pity another for it.

4. When Hinata had fallen, exhausted and drained of all her chakra from her fight with the giant killer bee, into Naruto's arms, she'd finally understood her feelings toward her cousin and sister. She had realized, cradled in Naruto's arms like a child or, her heart skipped a beat at the thought, like a bride, that Hiashi's interest in Hanabi was an act of responsibility, while his interest in Neji was an act of love. She thought, in that moment, that she envied Neji and pitied Hanabi more than ever. Then she buried her face in Naruto's shirt and breathed in his warm scent and didn't think anything else for a while.

5. When she was young, Hinata had sometimes wished that she could switch places with Neji, for two main reasons. One was that she wanted Neji to have the chance to shine and be great that he deserved. The other was that she would give anything for a father like Hizashi.

6. Hinata called Neji "nii-san," not only because she cared for him and saw him like a brother. She called him that because, now that Hizashi was dead, she wished he _were_ her brother. Then he would be the Hyuuga heir, and her father wouldn't hate her because she was too weak to fulfill her role. Then, maybe, at least one of them would care about her.

7. There was only one person in the world that Hinata really, truly, honestly hated. The Hyuuga elder, her grandfather.

8. Hinata sometimes wished that her father hadn't caught the ninja who attempted to kidnap her. At least then Neji's father would be alive, Hanabi would be the rightful heiress to clan Hyuuga, and she would be of use to somebody, instead of a burden on somebody else.

9. The moment she had laid eyes on Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata had known she was in love with him, and would remain in love with him for the rest of her life. She understood all of this without conscious thought, by instinct, by the feeling in her stomach, her blood, and her heart. She understood one other thing as well. However much she loved Naruto Uzumaki forever and always, she would never be able to tell him as much.

10. Hinata grew her hair long to fit in with the rest of her clan. It didn't help.

11. Hinata had indeed noticed that she was the only girl in her age group to not have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. There was nothing that she found particularly attractive about him, at least nothing she couldn't see tenfold in Naruto. She sometimes wondered if that made her strange, or all the other girls strange. She certainly thought they _seemed_ strange, for liking someone who was so cold and rude. She certainly thought Sakura must have been slightly mad, to be so hung up on Sasuke when he treated her so horribly and she had Naruto throwing himself at her. In the end she resolved not to think or worry about it too much. It probably didn't matter anyway.

12. The night that Naruto had caught Hinata training, naked, by the waterfall under the moonlight, she'd had her byakugan activated. She'd seen him long before she heard him, and had proceeded to throw her heart and soul into the move she was practicing, the only thought running through her mind; _if it pleases him to look, let him look_. When he'd spoken, however, her sudden surge of confidence had failed her, and she'd bolted as fast as her feet would carry her.

13. Listening to Naruto tell Kiba about the "ultra pretty girl" he'd seen by the waterfall during the night, and not saying anything, was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She did not want to tell her two teammates that she'd been training, naked, in the middle of the night, and Naruto had seen her. But oh, how she wanted to tell Naruto that the girl he'd seen and thought was beautiful was _her_, the whole time. To this day, she still wishes she had the courage to tell him.

14. Hinata had only ever been jealous of one person besides Neji, and that was Sakura Haruno. She was not angry jealous, hateful jealous, or vengeful jealous. She was wistful jealous of Sakura Haruno. She wished that she were Sakura Haruno. She wished she had that confidence, that strength, that obvious beauty. But most of all she wished she had whatever special quality it was that drew Naruto to her, Sakura Haruno, like a magnet. She would have given anything for that.

15. The memory Hinata treasured as the greatest moment in her life was not any birthday. It wasn't the day she became a ninja, or a chuunin, or the day Neji did either or became a jonin. It wasn't anything to do with her sister, though she sometimes would like it to be, and it isn't anything to do with her father, though she really wished it would be. It was the day she fought the killer bee, and collapsed, exhausted into Naruto's arms. It was the day that he held her close, and looked down at her with nothing short of admiration, and told her she was amazing. And she'd only blushed a little.

16. Even if it had nothing to do with her and everything about Naruto's desire to please Sakura, Hinata wished there was something she could do to help him find Sasuke. It would make Naruto happy. Even if it meant getting him with another girl, it would make him happy. So that was what she wanted.

17. Once, Hinata used her byakugan to see under Kakashi's mask. She never has and never will tell anyone what she saw.

18. Hinata liked Konohamaru. She though he was a lot like Naruto, and that endeared him to her. However, it had less to do with that and more to do with the fact that Konohamaru behaved the way she thought a child, more specifically a younger sibling, should behave. She sometimes wished that Hanabi were more like Konohamaru.

19. If Hinata ever did become the leader of clan Hyuuga, which she highly doubted would happen, she planned to do everything she possibly could do before she died to get rid of the system of head and branch families. If she could, she would make the cursed seal illegal.

20. Hinata knew that Tenten had a crush on Neji. She thought Neji would like her back, if he took his mind off training long enough to. She had already resolved to work on that in the future.


	3. Rock Lee

**Author's Note:** I'm going through my favorite characters list first. Then I might do others. I'm not sure yet. Still I know I will do one person beyond my favorites list, and that's Tenten. I already have like four truths planned out for her.

Twenty Truths About Rock Lee

1. Contrary to popular belief, Sakura had not been Lee's first love. It was Tenten. He had known, almost from the start, that he had no chance with her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that her love was for his eternal rival, Neji Hyuuga, and like in all other areas he just couldn't compete. The strange thing was that Neji himself always seemed quite oblivious to it. Lee never did figure that one out.

2. The moment he had laid eyes on Sakura, however, he had known that no half-baked crush on his teammate could ever equal his feelings for the pink hair kunoichi. He had known, despite the fact that she didn't even seem to like him, despite all the competition for her affections, despite all the obstacles before him, that Sakura Haruno was the one.

3. Lee sometimes wishes that Naruto was on his team. He always enjoyed going on missions with Naruto, always enjoyed training with him, and often wonders if he had graduated a year later if he would have been put on a squad with him. He sometimes regrets not hanging on for that one more year.

4. Lee sometimes wonders if people think he is weird. He knows he reacts to certain situations a little differently than most, and he knows his skills are unusual, but he doesn't really think he's all that strange. He wonders, if people think that about him, then why?

5. Sometimes Lee wonders if Kakashi is aware that Gai is his eternal rival. Sometimes Kakashi doesn't act like it, and Lee just wonders.

6. There was a point, when they first became a squad, when Lee wondered if Neji was entirely right in the head. He was unenthusiastic about _everything_, he didn't seem to notice that Tenten had a crush on him, and he had almost no respect for Gai-sensei. If Lee had not seen the swift and decisive way Neji fought, he might have believed the other boy had some sort of problem processing situations in his mind.

7. Once, Lee asked Neji, quite jokingly, if he'd ever used his byakugan to see under Kakashi's mask. Neji had skillfully avoided the topic and left Lee wondering what on earth that could mean.

8. There were moments, few and far between but present none the less, that Lee wondered if Tenten might have feelings for him after all. A smile cast his way when she thought he wasn't looking, what sounded like a double meaning behind her words, he simply couldn't be sure of any of it, but then she would begin to exude signs of feelings for his other teammate again and he would remember his feelings for Sakura, and that would be the end of it.

9. Everyone knows that Lee's favorite word is "youth." What few people know is that secretly his favorite phrase, or at least the one he repeats to himself the most, is "curse my chivalrous ways."

10. Lee has stretched the truth, exaggerated, and said things we wasn't entirely sure were true. However, he has never knowingly and willingly told an outright lie.

11. Lee is the only person Tenten has ever told her real, full name. He promised her he'd guard the secret with his life, and so far he has not broken his promise.

12. Contrary to popular belief, Lee is not without a sense of self-preservation. Despite the fact that his fight with Gaara was his most humiliating defeat, he has no desire for a rematch. He isn't that stupid.

13. Lee is aware that Hinata is in love with Naruto. He wonders how Naruto misses it. He thinks they would make a good couple, and it has nothing to do with the fact that then Naruto wouldn't be competing with him for Sakura, either.

14. Lee is completely and totally unaware of his mastery of the drunken fist. No one, not even Gai, has ever bothered to outright explain it to him. He just thinks he doesn't hold his liquor well.

15. On the day he met Sakura, Lee's favorite flower changed from a Lotus to a Cherry Blossom.

16. Lee does masturbate. He does it to thoughts of Sakura and silk sheets and red candles, and he is completely and totally unashamed of it. He just wouldn't ever tell anyone.

17. Lee has never outright contemplated suicide. However, there was a time in his life when the option was comforting.

18. To this day, Lee will never leave on a mission without two things. One is a small box of alcoholic chocolates Gai gave him for emergencies. The other is a small packet of specially made mix for the curry of life. He knows Tenten has one too.

19. Neji is not Lee's best friend. Neither is Gai. Its Naruto. Lee regrets that Naruto considers his best friend to be Sasuke. He thinks he would make a better best friend.

20. Lee has a plan to make Sakura fall in love with him. He quietly puts it in motion, a tiny piece each day, and waits for it to come to fruition. It may take several years. But he's patient.


	4. Gaara

**Author's Note:** I am severely disappointed with the lack of reviews I'm receiving. I really am. I work hard on these you know.

Twenty Truths About Gaara of the Desert

1. Gaara not only contemplated suicide, he attempted suicide on several occasions. He would have committed suicide if not for his sand. Now, he is somewhat grateful to the sand.

2. When he first heard Shukaku's voice in his head, he really did think it was his mother. By the time Yashamaru died, he was not so naive. Until his fight with Naruto, he simply called Shukaku "mother" out of what he supposed must be wishful thinking.

3. Gaara considers Naruto to be the only real teacher he ever had. Despite his close relationship with his siblings, he considers Naruto his best friend, and his brother in a way Kankuro might never understand. He sometimes wishes Naruto would not spend so much time and energy on looking for Sasuke. He knows it will only leave Naruto saddened in the end, and the idea of Naruto sad breaks Gaara's heart.

4. When he heard about Naruto's ongoing quest to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, Gaara experienced a brand new emotion. Jealousy. He was jealous of the attention Naruto was giving Sasuke, and wished Naruto would instead give it to someone who really deserved it, like him. He considered going and talking to Naruto about it, or even simply kidnapping him and bringing him to Suna, but then decided against it. He knew that if there was something Naruto really wanted to do, he couldn't stop him.

5. Gaara knows that Temari has feelings for Shikamaru Nara. He knows Shikamaru Nara returns those feelings. He approves of the relationship, but not the idea of his sister moving to Konoha. Shikamaru will have to move to Suna.

6. Gaara is aware that his student Matsuri has feelings for him beyond a student-teacher relationship. At first he thought this idea ridiculous and Matsuri childish. Now that she is a chuunin, he doesn't know what to think. He is a bit confused about it sometimes, to tell the truth. Then Matsuri bats those absurdly long eyelashes at him and he is very confused about it for a while.

7. After his fight with Naruto was the first time he ever thought of Kankuro and Temari as his siblings. He is a bit ashamed of that.

8. Gaara secretly feels a little bit sorry that he became the Kage of his village before Naruto did. He feels slightly as though he stole Naruto's dream, and would rather like to make up for it. He has considered threatening to dissolve the alliance between Leaf and Sand unless Naruto is made Hokage, but he knows Naruto wouldn't like it.

9. Gaara is very much aware of Naruto's crush on Sakura Haruno. He doesn't approve of Sakura, nor does he like her very much. He doesn't exactly dislike her either, he just thinks Naruto can do better.

10. Gaara is also aware that Hinata has feelings for Naruto. He greatly approves, and while he doesn't pretend to fully understand Hinata, he realizes that she is suffering under a tyrannical father. He knows the signs. He likes her.

11. Gaara is grateful that, of all the people he could have injured so badly before he met Naruto, it was someone as kind, understanding and forgiving as Lee.

12. Gaara will never admit it, to anyone, _ever_, but he is in fact very protective of Temari.

13. Gaara would sooner admit to being protective of Temari than he would to being protective of Kankuro.

14. Gaara was sometimes surprised at just how similar he and Naruto were. They were both boys of the same age. They were both jinchuriki, at opposite ends of the Nine. They had both grown up essentially alone and universally hated. Both their fathers were fourth Kages of their respective villages. And both of them had found out all this as someone attempted to kill them.

15. Gaara once noticed the similarity, rather mild though it was, that both the jonin assigned to his team and the jonin assigned to Naruto's team always kept half their faces hidden. This only served to further his theory that he and Naruto are some kind of spiritual twins.

16. Gaara is brutally opposed to the clan system. All he has seen come of it, for everyone and anyone he cares about, is death, destruction and misery. He prays every day that his children, if he ever has any, do not inherit his gift of controlling sand.

17. When he found out Matsuri had been kidnapped, Gaara experienced an emotion he had not felt in a long time. Fear.

18. Shikamaru and Gaara had only ever played shogi once. Gaara, of course, had lost. He had been friendly about it, but Shikamaru had never played with him again. He thought it might have had something to do with the way Temari had walked him out, alternating relieved hugs with angry cracks to the head with her fan.

19. Even though Shukaku is now gone, Gaara still doesn't sleep. He doesn't sit out on the roof either, though, instead he puts himself in a meditative state until morning. Its like sleep, its something he used to do before or after an especially trying day, but he is told its not the same.

20. Gaara hopes that, wherever Shukaku is, he is annoying someone else now. Preferable a demon who deserves it.

**Author's Note:** Ok, Gaara's turned out a bit scarier than I intended. Then again, he's a little scary, so I guess it matches.


	5. Sakura

**Author's Note:** Come on people, reviews!

Twenty Truths About Sakura

1. On the day Sakura told Ino they were rivals from then on, she waited for Ino to correct her when she said it. When she walked away she paused and waited for Ino to call her back. When she was back inside she waited for Ino to come running in after her and tell her she was being silly. When Ino did none of these, she assumed she was right.

2. When Ino had given Sakura the ribbon to hold her hair back with, she had given the pink haired girl more than that. She'd given her the first piece of confidence she'd ever had. When Sakura returned the hair ribbon to Ino, it was her way of saying _thank you, for what you taught me_.

3. In hindsight, Sakura realizes that in trying to get the guy she thought she wanted, she really made a mess of her love life. However, if she could go back and do it all again, she knows there's only one thing she would change. That would take care of everything.

4. The relationship between Sakura's name and her hair color becomes less and less cute every time someone notices.

5. Sakura kept track of every time Naruto has saved her life. That started on the day Sasuke left, included as many as she could remember before then, and ended after 22 times. That was when she lost count as was a bit too depressed to try and find it again.

6. Every time Sakura looks at Lee, he gets a little bit cuter.

7. Sakura had considered suicide once in her life. It was after Sasuke first left, when she and Jiraiya and Naruto had gone an S-rank mission to find him. Kabuto, or someone she thought was Kabuto, had thrown a kunai at her, telling her that it was hopeless and she was weak and echoing all her inner fears. She didn't even try to get out of the way, that time or when the experiment creature's pincers had almost snapped her neck. If Naruto had not saved her both times, she would have succeeded.

8. At first Sakura had wondered whether Tenten had feelings for Sasuke. Then she wondered whether Tenten had feelings for Lee. Then she wondered whether Tenten had feelings for Neji. Then she knew Tenten had feelings for Neji and wondered if she could help. Or possibly be bridesmaid.

9. When Sakura first realized than Ino liked Sasuke as well, she was delighted that she had something else in common with Ino. Then she realized that two girls can't share one boy, and she was very depressed for a long time.

10. When Sakura has a daughter, she plans to ask Ino for that hair ribbon back for the child, as a way of asking her best friend to be the baby's godmother.

11. Two months into her training with Tsunade, Sakura had new appreciation for Shizune. Shizune was essentially Tsunade's babysitter, and, she learned in those two months, babysitting a sanin was no easy task.

12. Sakura once considered painting her nails like Tsunade. Then she realized that she didn't want to be exactly like her teacher.

13. On a trip outside the village six months into her apprenticeship, Sakura learned why Tsunade was called the Legendary Sucker. On another trip six months later, she learned the other reason. That was also the day Shizune and Tsunade gave Sakura the talk.

14. During his absence, Sakura missed Naruto more than she'd ever admit. Some nights when sleep simply would not come she'd find herself getting out of bed, walking out into the darkness, wandering seemingly aimlessly for a while, and then finally arriving outside Naruto's apartment. On those nights the only way she could shut her eyes and rest would be lying in his bed, to which his scent still clung no matter how long he was away.

15. Sakura, of course, noticed how much Hinata loved Naruto. She felt sorry for Hinata. In a way, she also felt sorry for Naruto.

16. Once, during Naruto's time away from the village, Kiba had told Sakura some crazy thing Naruto had told him once on a mission. He said how Naruto had claimed to have seen a beautiful girl dancing by a waterfall under the moonlight. This story filled Sakura with a feeling she could not truly place until much later on.

17. When Naruto told her that she had not grown more beautiful or womanly in his absence, she had punched him not because it was rude, but because the comment hurt more than she would have liked to admit. And certainly more than it should have coming from a guy she didn't even like that way.

18. Sometimes Sakura feels sorry for calling Ino "pig" because it is, in a way, a cheap shot. Then Ino will call her "forehead" and she'll suddenly have no problem with taking cheap shots any more.

19. During the time that Sakura was Tsunade's student she quite fell out of touch with Kakashi. She knew she should have kept up with him and missed him from time to time, but really, one girl on her own could really only handle the emotional baggage of one world-weary teacher at a time.

20. Sakura is not so naive as to think that she will ever be with Sasuke any more. So now, from time to time, she wonders, _why did I turn boys like Lee and Naruto down again?_


	6. Tenten

**Author's Note:** Reviews!

Twenty Truths About Tenten

1. There is only one person Tenten has ever envied. She admires Neji for his talent. She admires Lee for his dedication. She admires Naruto for his strength. She envies Sakura for her apprenticeship with Tsunade.

2. Tenten secretly thought Gai was cool because he was funny and brave enough not to care what people thought. Then Neji expressed his distaste for Gai and she instantly began to pretend she was totally indifferent to him.

3. When Naruto defeated Neji, Tenten was the only person on Team Gai, indeed the only person in the stands, who was not rooting for Naruto by the end of the fight. When Neji went down, all she could think was, _oh dear god please let him be ok._

4. Tenten's first thought when she met Sasuke was, _he's cute_. The next thing she said was asking Neji if he was going to challenge him. To this day, Neji doesn't know what she was really asking.

5. Tenten has never told anyone about her family because, with all the horrible things that have happened to the people she knows, she doesn't want to admit that the worst thing that ever happened to her at home was being given the name she got.

6. Tenten became a weapons mistress because she wanted to stand out. She wore her hair in large, eye-catching buns because she wanted to stand out. She called herself Tenten, a tribute to her perfect aim, because she wanted to stand out. So far, none of it has worked.

7. When Tenten was first assigned to her squad she wasn't sure how to feel. A month into training with them, she couldn't have been happier. Lee was the nicest guy she'd ever met, Gai was a pretty good teacher and never boring, and Neji was . . . well, Neji. Perfect.

8. Tenten has made excuses for Neji's behavior to almost every single one of their friends. She has never once felt put-upon.

9. Not even Gai knows Tenten's real name. Lee is the only one she ever told it to. He promised to guard the secret with his life, and so far he has kept his promise.

10. Someone, she does not exactly remember who, once told her that she takes care of Neji and Lee the way Sakura takes care of her team. Tenten felt inordinately pleased with herself.

11. Tenten's hobby is fortune telling. The reason no one knows this is because she sucks at it.

12. As their teammate, Tenten has seen both Neji and Lee with their shirts off. Once she saw them both in this state at the same time. Neither of them ever knew why she spent the entire trip home grinning to herself.

13. Tenten knew Lee had a crush on her when they first became a squad. She knew it wasn't serious though, and she was careful not to lead him on. However, when Lee met Sakura and instantly fell head over heels for the pink haired kunoichi, for a while Tenten couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she'd just lost something important.

14. Once, while Naruto was away, Neji and Tenten had kissed. The three of them had stolen a bottle of sake from Gai one night and sat in the tower in the middle of the forest of death and passed it between them. Lee had worn himself out practicing his drunken fist within ten minutes and then passed out, so his two teammates had been left with a mostly full bottle of alcohol and time to kill. When the bottle was half empty Neji had challenged her to a game of truth or dare, and she'd accepted. When the bottle was completely empty Tenten had, for the first time, picked truth. Neji had asked her what her real name was. When it was his turn and he picked dare, she decided to get revenge by daring him to kiss her. She hadn't thought he would actually do it. He had.

15. Neji pretends he doesn't remember the kiss. Tenten pretends she doesn't either. She pretends she's forgotten how firm his mouth was against hers, how his fingers felt as they working into her hair, and how hot she had suddenly felt. She pretends she doesn't remember kissing him back either.

16. Tenten is secretly very grateful to Naruto for the change that came over Neji after their fight. She knows he is nicer to her, but more than that she knows he is happier. She couldn't thank Naruto enough for that, if she spent her life trying.

17. If there is one kunoichi in the Konoha 11 that Tenten feels a heightened sense of camaraderie for, it is Ino. Ino knows what it is to fade into the background, even when you never thought you'd have to worry about that.

18. Tenten was fourteen when she finally realized that she didn't just have a crush on Neji and her feelings wouldn't just go away if she thought about him as a friend or a teammate hard enough. She loved him, and she was frightened that she'd never really be sure if he even liked her.

19. Tenten hates the curry of life. She carries around a packet of specially made mix for it anyway. Just in case.

20. Hinata told Tenten the story of falling into Naruto's arms after a battle, Tenten had laughed and said Hinata was sweet. When she fell into Neji's arms after being released from Kisame's water prison, she understood.


	7. Neji

**Author's Note:** Team7yo147, thank you so f-ing much! Yes, I am making more, but in no particular order. You can request which character I'm doing next, but I am doing the konoha 11 and the sand siblings, and then Sasuke, before I go on to adults or other characters. GoodyTwoShoes, get a life. Twenty truths is a legitimate format. Look it up!

Twenty Truths About Neji

1. For every major truth he has discovered in his life, Neji has a metaphor involving birds. He is not sure why this is. It just seems to have worked out that way.

2. There was a time in Neji's life when he hated Hinata with his entire being. In reality he hated the entire head family and the system that put them in power, but Hinata was the only piece of it all that he could exact revenge on, so he channeled all his hatred onto her. He did and said many things he is not proud of. He realized after his fight with Naruto that none of what happened to him or his father is in any way, shape or form Hinata's fault. This is the thing in his life he is most ashamed of.

3. Hinata had never borne any ill will towards Neji for what he had said and done to her, she said as much and he believed her. But on the day he formally apologized and she verbally forgave him, he cried.

4. When Neji was first assigned to his genin squad, he thought the universe must hate him. Now he realizes that it was someone's attempt to save him. He likes to think his father might have had something to do with it.

5. Neji had always known about Hinata's crush on Naruto. At first he thought it another sign of her weakness. After fighting Naruto, he realized it was a sign that, like Naruto, Hinata's eyes were better than his.

6. Once, when Tenten saw him with his shirt off, she spent the whole trip home grinning and didn't think he knew why. He knew why, and the whole trip home he fought the urge to blush.

7. Neji sometimes thought it strange that his hair used to be longer than his female cousin's.

8. Since the day Hiashi gave him the scroll containing his father's last words to him, it has never passed out of Neji's possession. He keeps it with him at all times, as a kind of good luck charm. He sleeps with it under his pillow. He thinks that, one day, when he has children, he will give it to one of them. He will have to resign himself to parting with it, first. He knows that will take some work.

9. Neji considered suicide only once in his life. It was after his father's funeral, when he'd lain awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying desperately to make sense of it all. He'd thought about his life, the events of the last week, and what he knew about his father and his clan, and at last came to the conclusion that his father would not, _could_ not, have left him all alone on purpose. The head family must have forced him into it. Shock, anger, hopelessness and hatred chased each other around Neji's heart for the next hour. Then they were all replaced by one single overwhelming emotion. Fear. The thought finally occurred to him that he was living in a house full of people that could kill him with a thought at any moment. After another terrifying hour and panic induced headache that left him even more panicked, he couldn't deal with it any more. Tearing off the covers, he'd dived under his bed for the pouch of kunai he had taken from his father's room, fumbled one from it confines and darted to the mirror. Tearing off the bandages over his forehead he'd held the point of the blade against the center of the X, drawn it back, and . . . that was as far as he remembered. The next thing he knew he was waking up on the floor of his room, the sunlight warming his naked forehead and Hinata at his door, asking that he please come and try the yummy breakfast she'd made just for him because she knew he was having a hard time and w-wanted to do something nice for him. Out of sheer anger and frustration he'd thrown the kunai at her and demanded that she get out of his room. He'd been surprisingly pleased with the resounding thump of the metal against the wooden wall and the sound of Hinata shrieking and bolting down the hall in fright. That was when he'd known his purpose in life wasn't to serve Lady Hinata. It was to make her as miserable as possible.

10. Neji will never fight Naruto again. He isn't that stupid.

11. Neji has carefully avoided fighting Lee since he became a jonin. Even though his rank is higher, he is not sure he wants to find out if the time that Gai predicted, when Lee will surpass him, is at hand.

12. Neji is not sure if that is a matter of pride, or the fear that if Lee ever defeats him, they will no longer be rivals.

13. Neji remembers kissing Tenten. He remembers better than he would like to. He remembers how warm and soft her mouth was under his. He remembers how silky her hair was. He remembers how good she tasted. He remembers that she kissed him back. He remembers how good he felt, how good she felt against him. He remembers it all in painful detail. He wishes he didn't.

14. Neji is afraid to tell Tenten he is in love with her. He does not think she would want someone who would give her children who would be branded with a seal that binds their strength to a tyrannical family and could take them from her at any moment. Even if she did, he wouldn't want that for her.

15. Neji bears no ill will towards Hanabi. Like his other cousin, he merely pities the child.

16. As much as he would like to, Neji does not hate Hiashi. Despite the fact that his father died when his uncle should have, despite the pain he has put Hinata through by playing favorites, despite the grueling torment he puts Hanabi through every day in his psychotic training regiment, despite everything he has done to Neji and those he holds dear. Neji does not hate Hiashi. He knows Hinata would not like it.

17. Once, Neji used his byakugan to see under Kakashi's mask. He never has and never will tell anyone what he saw.

18. Neji has every confidence Naruto will keep his promise.

19. Neji secretly hopes that Naruto and Hinata will get married one day. Then Naruto will be his in-law, and the prospect of that delights him to no end.

20. Neji used to agree with Hiashi that Hinata would make a poor clan leader. Now he disagrees. Hinata would make a wonderful clan leader, not because of her superior strength, but because of her pure heart.


	8. Shikamaru

**Author's Note:** Thank you

Twenty Truths About Shikamaru

1. There are times when Shikamaru isn't sure whether his father is brilliant or insane. On the one hand, he's the only person who's ever beaten Shikamaru at shogi. On the other hand, he claims to have been made a better man by being married to that crazy chuunin he calls a wife.

2. Shikamaru figured out at a surprisingly young age that Naruto was the jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon fox. He'd been no more than eight years old when he'd first noticed the black swirling design that appeared on Naruto's stomach when he was feeling strong emotions, particularly anger or fear. Naruto had been hanging upside down from a tree branch by his knees, his over-sized shirt almost falling off his rail-thin frame, yelling at Kiba for teasing him, when Shikamaru saw the faint imprint. None of the others noticed, but Shikamaru did, and he knew enough to know it was some kind of seal. He quickly memorized it and looked it up in one of his father's book when he got home. Basic knowledge of the attack around Naruto's birth date told him the rest. He wasn't exactly alarmed, he knew Naruto well enough not to be, but he still didn't tell anyone.

3. When Shikamaru first met Ino, he'd thought she was pretty. Then she'd opened up her mouth and his mother's voice had spilled out and he'd decided that there was absolutely nothing attractive about her.

4. From the beginning to this very day, Shikamaru struggles to understand why all the girls in the village are all so hung up on Sasuke. He chalks it up to female insanity, but sometimes he's still curious about the actual reason.

5. Shikamaru's first impression of Temari had been the same as his first impression of Ino; pretty, but too feisty for his taste. However, in Temari's case she'd proven to be a little too intelligent to pass up a second look. She might have been too much like his mother, but damn, was she ever pretty.

6. Shikamaru wasn't really sure what drew him to Choji as a best friend. It had nothing to do with their fathers, he knew that much, and it certainly wasn't about mutual interests. He supposed it was because being friends with Choji wasn't a lot of work.

7. Part of what drew Shikamaru to Temari was that she is the only girl besides his mother who has seen him cry, and at least had the decency to wait till later to torture him about it.

8. Shikamaru, while he had given Temari a second look, and had admittedly like what he saw, had discarded the idea of Temari as a girlfriend. She was simply too troublesome. Then came the shower incident.

9. It was shortly after Temari became a jonin that the shower incident occurred. She had come to Konoha on some negotiation or other, and he had been doing to obligatory amount of spying his job as her escort required. He'd hidden himself quite well, faked her out a few times, and she was satisfied that he'd given up. So she, quite suddenly, laid her fan aside, stripped off her clothes, and begun running a shower. From the moment her fan hit the floor, through the testing of the water, the first dab of soap, the shampoo, the conditioner, the shaving of the legs, all the way to when the fan was placed securely back in its regular position, Shikamaru had not blinked.

10. Until a little while after Temari became a jonin, Shikamaru really did envy the clouds. If he were a cloud he could drift along on the wind, exerting no effort, and simply watch over everyone. Then he realized that the lifespan of a cloud in the desert was less than no time at all, and that meant he would never be able to see Temari. He didn't envy clouds anymore.

11. He is all but ashamed to admit it, but Shikamaru is, like most others his age, quite grateful to Naruto. The camaraderie of the four dead-lasts was the first true friendship and sense of belonging that Shikamaru knew.

12. Shikamaru thinks Ino and Choji would make a good couple. She is not the only female seme he knows, but Choji is the only male uke he knows. Besides, he thinks they'd be good for each other.

13. Shikamaru despises alcohol and cigarettes. Each one ruined his respect for a prospective father figure.

14. Shikamaru swears that when he buried, Hidan, the psycho smiled.

15. When Shikamaru was younger, he couldn't wait to become a deer herder. It didn't seem like a lot of work. Then he realized just how many deer his clan cared for and abandoned the idea.

16. Shikamaru agrees with Neji on two counts. One, its better to use your head than break your back. Two, spicy food is terrible.

17. Shikamaru thinks Hinata would make a good wife. She's quite, understanding, compliant, and an excellent cook. He would never ask her out though. He doesn't think its right to take another guy's girl.

18. Shikamaru hates it when Temari calls him "Shika-chan."

19. Shikamaru realizes he is in love with Temari, even though he attempts to deny it. The irony that he has complained his whole life about women and then fallen in love like a ton of bricks is not lost on him.

20. Shikamaru would rather kiss Choji on the mouth than admit that he really does love his mom.


	9. Kiba

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!! I love you all! Oh, and this random person that only signs reviews "..." what's your glitch? Its my profile, I'll put whatever I damn well please on it. Why were you looking at my profile before my stories anyway? ::sigh:: oh well. Thankies!!! Here's Kiba! Next comes Temari, then Choji, then Ino. I know, iRandom.

1. As ironic as it is, yes, Akamaru is Kiba's best friend.

2. Yes, he does see the irony there.

3. Part of the reason Kiba had decided that having Hinata as a teammate wouldn't be so bad was that she didn't like Sasuke. She wasn't like the other girls, all hung up on the pretty boy, and he liked that about her. He didn't pretend to understand why she liked Naruto instead, but he supposed the moron was better than the pretty boy.

4. At first Kiba was afraid of Shino. Then Kiba had a fearful respect for Shino. Then he decided that Shino was just a cool guy. Who just happened to be kinda scary.

5. Some people think Kiba has a crush on Hinata. It isn't true. Hinata is the little sister he never had. He protects her when he thinks she could use it, helps her when she asks him to, and teases her when he thinks it won't cause fatal system failure.

6. Secretly, Kurenai reminds Kiba a little bit of a cross between his sister and his mom. Just with less teeth.

7. Kiba doesn't understand Neji. He's calm and controlled all the time, and Kiba is certain he has solid stone for a heart. After all, how else could you have that stuttering bundle of cute for a baby cousin and _not_ want to adopt it?

8. Not only does Kiba not understand Neji, there was, in fact, a time when Kiba hated Neji. For one month, between the preliminaries and the finals of the chuunin exams, Kiba plotted Neji's death.

9. Like most animals, both Kiba and Akamaru can sense drops in air pressure before most humans, allowing them to anticipate coming storms. This comes in handy, since they're both afraid of thunder.

10. Kiba has seen more newborn puppies in his youth than most villagers see summons in a lifetime. He has yet to see one as cute as Hinata. Sometimes he swears he sees opponents purposefully missing shots aimed at her because they can't bear to hit something that adorable. Kiba can neither sneer at nor fault these. He can't say he wouldn't do the same.

11. Kiba never liked Sasuke. At first he thought he was a brat and a pretty boy. Then he admitted that Sasuke had some talent, but was still a brat. Then, after graduating the academy, he found Sasuke unbearably moody and angsty. Then, after Sasuke became a missing-nin, he hated Sasuke, for causing, if not Kiba himself then many of his closest friends, so much pain.

12. One of the proudest moments in Kiba's life was the first time he demonstrated his Ninja Art of Human Beast Mimicry for his mother, and she accidentally congratulated Akamaru thinking it was him.

13. This became a slightly less proud moment when he realized she had actually wanted to congratulate Akamaru.

14. Kiba doesn't have much of a taste for girls, even as friends. In fact, the only girl he's ever really liked as a friend is Hinata. He tolerates Ino, Sakura and Tenten because they're comrades, strong and dependable shinobi, and relatively nice people, even if he never got why Ino and Sakura were so hung up on Sasuke. He looks up, in a grudging kind of way, to Kurenai-sensei. However, there is one girl, far older than him, he once thought he might have had a crush on. That was Anko Mitarashi.

15. It was when he found out Anko used snakes that he decided that much of an age difference really did make it a little complicated, and in fact it was just ludicrous and he'd been downright childish for ever thinking such a thing.

16. Kiba sometime wonders about Shino's home life. He has seen Shino's father only once, and has never heard tell of any mom. Not that this would be so unusual, Kiba himself grew up in a one-parent home, but still, sometimes he has to wonder what Shino's mom is like.

17. It is true. Kiba's mother did scare his father away. For this, he greatly admires his mother.

18. In the academy, Kiba thought Naruto was weak and rather slow. By the time of Pein's invasion Kiba trusted and respected Naruto more than anyone else he knew. Even his mom.

19. To this day Kiba doesn't know what he'd do if his kids are allergic to dogs.

20. If there is one thing in all the world that Kiba can't stand, its people that abuse their pets. He thinks those people should be tortured to death, then ground up and fed to the animals they abused. Slowly.


	10. Temari

**Author's Note:** Ok, so looking at all my reviews, I've gotten way too many people asking for Temari to do anyone else now. I hadn't really had anything planned for her, so I'm also quite curious to see how this ch will turn out. Here goes nothing!

Twenty Truths About Temari

1. Temari remembers her mother. When she was alive she was sweet, warm, loving, everything a mother should be. Since Temari was so young when her mother died, this assessment comes mainly from feeling, but she does have a few isolated memories. She remembers gentle arms around her. She remembers the tune of the lullaby she used to sing, even though the words elude her. She knows Kankuro doesn't remember her, and Gaara certainly doesn't, nor does he care to. Her mother died cursing her youngest brother, and for that Temari will never forgive her. But she does remember when she had a good mother.

2. Temari never really liked her dad. True he was a indulgent parent, giving her and her brothers everything children could want by way of toys and other amusements, and of course arranging for them all to have the best available training. Still, whenever he looked at them, any of them, there was never any love in his eyes. In fact there was never any emotion at all, rather a cold and calculating look that reminded them all of the price for their pampered childhoods. They were to grow up to be strong, valuable shinobi. Or else.

3. The reason Temari doesn't like squid and octopus as food is that she doesn't particularly like water creatures in general. Something about being raised in a desert.

4. Being the Kazekage's children, Temari and her brothers were never bothered with entry-level D-rank missions. Listening to Shikamaru talk about them, she feels like she somehow missed out on something.

5. Why does Temari style her hair in four spiky pony-tails? Because she damn well pleases, that's why.

6. The idea of suicide never really occurred to Temari until she was maybe ten. She knew Gaara made numerous attempts to hurt and even kill himself, but that was Gaara. Her life was just her life, it sucked but she didn't see any way of changing it or getting out of it. She never really outright contemplated suicide. But the idea of escape through death was once . . . interesting to her.

7. Temari is completely and utterly ashamed that the first thing that came into her mind when she saw Sasuke for the first time was that he was a hottie. Its one of the stupidest things she's ever thought, right up there with "the Leaf is my enemy" and "he's my father, so he must love me somehow."

8. The first time someone called her "Temari-sama," she didn't really know how to react. It had happened the same week Gaara had become the Kazekage, and it caused her to do some thinking about herself and her position. She knew that the Hidden Leaf Village considered Tsunade to be their own version of a sort of princess, and if she thought about it she was the closest thing to a Tsunade that the Hidden Sand Village had. She now held the record for being related to the most Kazekage's, the same one that Tsunade held in her own village, and she was certainly one of the strongest and highest ranking kunoichi in Sand, just as Tsunade was in Leaf. So really, what did that make her? Temari . . . hime?

9. Shikamaru didn't think she knew that the peeping little pervert had spied on her while she was in the shower. She knew.

10. Nothing before in her life, even including the shukaku, had ever left her quite so bizarrely confused, utterly off-balance and completely out of sorts as her first fight with Shikamaru. At the time it had made no sense to her, and had made her feel like a little kid trying to understand what the adults were doing. It pissed her off that this boy two years younger than her could make her feel like that, but later on she realized that he had, on that day, introduced to her an entirely new concept. Something might actually be more important than winning.

11. Temari was actually really let down when Naruto didn't remember her.

12. Temari likes watching plants. They're the only thing that Gaara has shown a real, unnecessary interest in. This makes them special.

13. For all she pretends not to, Temari really does adore her baby brothers. She trusts them both to be big boys and look after themselves, but the idea of someone actually managing to hurt one of them brings out a fiercely maternal side in her that brings to mind some creative methods of torture.

14. Temari can sing babies and small children to sleep. Kankuro doesn't remember, but when he was very small, after their mother's death, he used to have night terrors. On nights when these woke him his older sister (as was her job now that their mother was gone, she reasoned) would sit by his bed and sing a little song with five notes and a lot of nonsense words in it, and he'd go back to sleep. Temari also noticed that Gaara didn't sleep, ever, so when she was four she worked up the courage to try her little sleep-song on him, in the hope that maybe he'd be in a better mood once he got some rest. It worked. She has the scars to prove it.

15. Temari hasn't done much singing since she was four.

16. Temari's never really been superstitious. There's not much to be gained from it when you have a little brother with a name like 'Gaara.'

17. Perhaps it was a post-Naruto attitude adjustment that did it, but Temari couldn't help but keep quiet when Shikamaru was crying. That someone could be so broken up over the mere _idea_ that their teammate could have died, that they could care about someone so much, was another new concept she learned from Shikamaru. She teased him about it later, but she really did take the lesson to heart.

18. Temari calls Shikamaru "Shika-chan" sometimes. Just because she knows it annoys him.

19. Temari has an interesting mix of feelings toward Naruto. One is fear, anyone who can knock Gaara flat with the hardness of his own head is no one to be trifled with. Then again, its kind of hard to take him seriously, with how goofy he can get. In the end she just sort of admires him, not just for being a capable shinobi, but also for managing to be human at the same time.

20. Temari knows the she's not supposed to like Shikamaru's parents, but she _does!_ His mother is kind but not meek, and she certainly doesn't take any crap from her husband. His dad is mild, wise, and he obviously cares a great deal about his family. She really, really likes her boyfriend's family. They're nice people.


End file.
